Heroes United
by Chavonnie26
Summary: They thought the threat was gone and even after 100 years some still think that. Now they need new teenage heroes to save the world. Nick Fury may not believe in the power of teenagers but they'll just have to change his opinion. This is a SYOC story. First four submissions get in.
1. Prolouge

**Hey my people today I give you a SYOC story in which you can be the hero. All you have to do is submit your character. The form is on my profile. I only own myself as Dr Lehmkuhl. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"Sir Dr Lehmkuhl has found the solution to our problem." A man in an S.H.E.I.L.D uniform tells Director Fury.

"Good bring her in." Director Fury says as two men walk into the room escorting a young girl of fifteen with shoulder length brown hair and wearing a lab coat.

She has bright brown eyes, tan skin and purple glasses in a typical nerd fashion. Her hair is in a simple bun and she is wearing a purple blouse, black yoga pants and purple high-tops as well as her lab coat. And right now her normally smiling face is frowning.

"Alright Fury what is it this time? I finished the formula as you asked now what do you want?" Dr Lehmkuhl asks with a scowl.

It's pretty clear that she doesn't like Director Fury.

"Test subjects." Fury replies simply and Dr Lehmkuhl barks out a laugh.

"And I want a lab that isn't the size of a public restroom. I guess that ain't happening either." Dr Lehmkuhl says glaring at Fury.

"If I promise to get you a bigger lab will you complete the tests?" Fury asks and Dr Lehmkuhl raises an eyebrow.

"Fine but I get to choose the subjects." Dr Lehmkuhl says as she leaves the room.

Fury just sighs.

* * *

**Now that you have the prologue submit your OC and become a hero! I already have mine in mind. Well I'll see you lot later. Chavonnie26 out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey S.H.E.I.L.D Agents in training today I give you the latest chapter of heroes united. Thanks for all the submissions and I have chosen the team but what I need is a team name. I own only Dr Lehmkuhl/Gypsy the rest belongs to their respective creators. (Marlena belongs to doublem9327, Penny to The Lady Cloudy, Talia to Emmeline C. Thornbrooke and Aleksy to Dame Rivere) Enjoy the fic and thanks to everyone who followed and favourited this fic!**

* * *

"I swear Lehmkuhl you really do make things harder for yourself than they need to be." Fury says shaking his head at Dr Lehmkuhl who is going over each file of potential subjects.

So far she had tossed away the majority of the folders and had chosen only two already. One a scrawny girl and the other a boy that could pass for a girl. Needless to say Fury was not happy.

"Go blow up a building or whatever it is you do Fury. I stand by my choices so far and don't need your approval." Dr Lehmkuhl says not even looking up from the folder she was reading.

"I swear if you weren't the only known living descendant of the original Titans I would fire you in a heartbeat." Fury tells the doctor with a growl.

"But I am so you can't." Dr Lehmkuhl says with a small smirk as she turns the page.

The file she was reading was her own surprisingly and she was almost done reading it. If you're thinking she'll toss it like the others then you're wrong because she just placed her file on the approve list. Fury shakes his head at her and leaves the room.

"Men." Dr Lehmkuhl mutters under her breath and gets back to work.

* * *

"Lehmkuhl this had better be a joke." Fury says storming into Dr Lehmkuhl's new lab.

It looked like something from a monster movie except a little more untidy.

"No joke. Those are the subjects with the most potential for the project." Dr Lehmkuhl says coming out from behind a bunch of beakers.

"Really? A deaf girl, a boy who looks like a girl, a girl so scrawny even Dr Banner can throw her, a girl who needs to repeat herself and you? This is not the team I asked you to put together." Fury says angrily at Dr Lehmkuhl's choices.

"Only because you cannot see the big picture. Each of these people is special in their own way and has already fought battles larger than we've ever been through. Fury trust me on this when I say that these teens are the solution to our problem." Dr Lehmkuhl says wisely showing her direct decadence to the original Titans.

"Fine I'll bring them up. But you better know what you're doing Lehmkuhl. If this fails we'll lose the only fighting shot we have and that's you." Fury says walking out of the room with a huff.

"I swear is he always this cranky or just with geniuses?" Dr Lehmkuhl asks herself and gets back to work.

* * *

"Why are we here?" A scrawny girl with strawberry blonde curly hair that goes to her shoulders and bright blue eyes asks nervously.

Her skin is extremely pale with plenty of freckles on it. She is wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a loose fitting white t-shirt with floral designs, and a pair of pink pastel flip flops.

"No clue." A girl with a really rough voice says.

She has medium olive skin. Her wavy, waist length, black hair is pulled into braids that hit the front of her waist. Her cat eye shaped eyes are hazel. She is wearing jeans, black boots and an old t-shirt.

"Alright get in line!" Fury barks out and the small group of four rush to do as he says.

"I'm not happy that Dr Lehmkuhl chose you four to be the test subjects but it is her experiment." Fury says as he stands in front of the group.

"Test subgets?" The last girl in the room asks.

She has shoulder-length dark brown hair that is tousled and a little shaggy, fair skin, chocolate brown eyes, and a small beauty mark above her lip. Her heart-shaped face has chubby cheeks, but has short cheekbone outlines. She has an upturned nose, but has small freckles sprinkled across her nose area. She is wearing black silk trousers, a sheer white blouse and black loafers.

"Yes test subjects. Please excuse Director Dumbo here. I'm Dr Lehmkuhl but most people call me Gypsy." Dr Lehmkuhl says entering the room with a clipboard.

Her hair was surprisingly let loose and her glasses were gone showing off her bright brown eyes. Today she is wearing a purple t-shirt with a white flower, grey yoga pants and purple sneakers.

"Yeah we call her Gypsy because she has this tendency to give us too much of a show." A guard says and yelps when Gypsy stomps on his foot.

"If you'll all follow me to the testing room and we can get started." Gypsy says with a calm smile leading everyone to a room with five beds in it.

Dr Bruce Banner was overseeing the process since Gypsy herself would be undergoing it.

"Are you sure about this Gypsy?" Dr Banner asks afraid for Gypsy.

Gypsy was basically a little sister to most of the agents and employees of S.H.E.I.L.D and no one wanted her to get hurt.

"Yes I'm sure." Gypsy says sitting down on the bed next to the only boy of the group.

The boy has platinum blonde shaggy hair that's cut into a messy bob that ends just below his ears. His eyes are a dull, dark blue, outlined in a deep green around the irises and his skin is pale. He is wearing dark blue track pants, a white t-shirt and sneakers.

"Only if you're sure." Dr Banner says everyone except the teens leave the room.

As soon as the door is shut the room fills with purple gas and the teens are knocked out. A large mechanical arm with five injections then comes out the roof and goes to each teen and injects them with the formula. The only person whose appearance changed was Gypsy. Her brown hair turned a dark blue, her tanned skin turned bright blue, her brown eyes turned red and catlike, her eye teeth became fangs and she sprouted a dark blue devil's tail.

"Oh my word. I always knew she was the devil but not so literally." Fury says completely shocked at seeing Gypsy look so unlike well Gypsy as he walks into the room and stops a few feet from Gypsy's bed.

Unfortunately for him, Gypsy was awake enough to hear him and her tail came about a centimetre from taking out his other eye.

"Next time check to see if the person you're talking about is awake." Gypsy says with a small growl as she got off her bed.

She was the first and only one up. The gas was supposed to knock them out for an hour but apparently that doesn't apply to those with superhero blood in their veins.

"Maybe we should have contacted the X-Men instead." A guard outside whispers to his friend who nods.

"Fury if you need me I'll be in the weapons and uniforms' division." Gypsy says walking out of the room.

"That demon will be the death of me." Fury says pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What are you looking at?! Get these teens to weapons and uniforms now!" Fury barks out and everyone rushes to do as he says.

* * *

"This may work." Gypsy says finishing off a tambourine she was working on.

It has a pressure pad beneath the skin that when tapped cause the cymbals to shoot out the sides at extremely high speeds but in the direction the hand moved on the skin.

"Okay here's the test." Gypsy says tapping the skin of the tambourine and sending the cymbals into a target on the other side of the room.

"Perfect." Gypsy says happily as she reset the tambourine.

She already has quite a few weapons developed. She has a bunch of lily shaped throwing 'stars' for Talia (The deaf girl with the rough voice) as well as a bunch of other lily themed weapons, a hover-board for Aleksy (The boy), a top hat that can turn into restraints and a wand to channel energy for Marlena (The girl with brown hair), an utility belt with different weapons for Penny (The scrawny girl) and a scarf for herself that can turn into a whip, a parachute or a grappling gun.

"Not bad for an hour's work." Gypsy says with a grin twirling around in her new uniform.

Her new uniform is a skin-tight white top that shows her midriff, a white skirt that reaches just above her ankles, a golden belt that secures white sheer fabric to the skirt, white tights under the skirt, a dark gold collar necklace, dark gold bracers on her forearms and a white veil over the lower half of her face. She didn't wear any shoes because she saw she was faster without them on.

"Lehmkuhl are you done with the weapons yet? The teens you chose are starting to wake-up." Fury says walking into the room and barely doges the cymbals that almost shredded his head.

"Ya think?" Gypsy asks calling the cymbals back and walking out the room with a triumphant grin.

Gypsy walks into the room across from the weapons lab and sees all the teens slowly regaining consciousness. She stops and reads each of their charts which list the powers they just gained. She smiles at each one and then reads her own and her jaw drops.

"Apparently DNA does factor in." Gypsy says still wide eyed at the list of her powers but shakes it off as all the teens are finally awake.

"Morning everyone. Look I know you're all confused about what just happened and why you're here so let me explain. S.H.E.I.L.D has a problem and a big one at that. Most of the superheroes out there can't stand us and I don't blame them so we needed some fresh meat so to speak. So Fury put me on the project and I chose you guys because of your personalities and talents to be our team. If you don't want to be on the team I understand and will remove your powers. Speak up now if you want out because after 24 hours I can't do anything." Gypsy says and the teens look to each other as if talking without speaking.

Eventually all the teens nod much to the relief of Gypsy.

"Oh thank goodness you said yes otherwise Fury would have my head. So does anyone have any ideas for their code names?" Gypsy asks sitting down on a chair as everyone tries out their new powers.

"Okladka. It is Polish for cover." Aleksy the boy says as he creates a storm cloud over Gypsy's head and accidently causes it to rain and Gypsy gets soaked.

"More like Polish for soak your instructor." Gypsy says grouchily as the rain stops but she is still soaked causing her hair to go straight and her pointed ears to be seen.

"Merilyn. A combination of Merlin and Marilyn Monroe." Marlena says and Gypsy nods her head in approval.

"Nice I like it. Very original." Gypsy says and looks to Talia.

"Lily after my mom." Talia says and Gypsy nods in understanding while fingering the T shaped locket she wore.

"Bandit it just fits." Penny says turning invisible and visible again.

"Yeah it does." Gypsy says nodding her head.

"And you?" Talia asks as Gypsy stands up.

"Gypsy. Apparently it's not a good idea to go through the process when one of your ancestors was a green changeling huh?" Gypsy says with a grin noticing everyone's shocked faces.

"Now follow me to the training room and we'll get started." Gypsy says leading them to a gym.

Everyone except Gypsy looks in awe of the Olympic grade equipment. Gypsy grabs a pole for the pole vault and slams it on the ground to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to S.H.E.I.L.D. Hope you survive the experience." Gypsy says with a smirk and everyone gulps.

* * *

**Oh how people think training is easy. Well I'll see you lot later. Chavonnie26 out. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 2

**What goes on my people? Okay I'll keep this short cause I gotta get to sleep soon so here's the disclaimer: I own only Gypsy/Dr Lehmkuhl and Mark. Marlena belongs to doublem9327, Penny to The Lady Cloudy, Talia to Emmeline C. Thornbrooke and Aleksy to Dame Rivere. Thanks to all that reviewed, followed, read and favourited this story now onto the story.**

* * *

"Alright everyone break time's over. To uniforms with you lot before I send in Fury and trust me if I'm in the room he will be in a bad mood." Gypsy says pushing everyone to a room filled with different kinds of fabrics.

The teens had just trained for two hours straight but on the plus side everyone had control of their powers. Well Talia had control of hers from the get go because her powers came from her mom but that's beside the point.

"Gypsy! How's my best friend doing?" A boy Gypsy's age asks hugging her as she enters the room.

"Mark! I'm doing great! I'm surprised you could still recognise me." Gypsy says showing real happiness for the first time that day.

The boy has black hair in a buzz cut, shocking green eyes, tanned skin and looks that make two of the four girls in the room drool. He is wearing a black t-shirt, green cargo pants and black sneakers.

"Please I would know your smile anywhere. Even if it does have fangs now." Mark says causing Gypsy to smile wider showing off her fangs.

"Guys this is Mark my best friend since forever. Mark this is my new team. Bandit, Tiger Lily, Okladka and Merilyn." Gypsy says pointing to each one in turn and Mark gets a look of concentration on his face.

"Uno momento por favour." Mark says rushing around the room almost as if he had super speed.

By the time he was done he had an armful of outfits for everyone to try on.

"Here you go. Come on Gyps time to get your new uniform." Mark says pulling Gypsy away but not before giving everyone their new uniform.

"What do you mean?" Gypsy asks before she's out of hearing range.

The teens shrug and enter the dressing rooms in front of them. A minute later they emerge in different outfits except for Talia who just has a black mask like Robin's on her face.

"Wow he's good." Bandit says twirling in her new uniform.

Her new uniform is a red tank top with a cropped black leather jacket that has 3/4 length sleeves over it and a pair of black pants. There's a red mask that covers her mouth and nose. And a pair of black boots with red laces.

"Yes." Okladka says admiring his outfit in the mirror.

His uniform is a simple white jumpsuit that has short sleeves. Over it is a sky blue pair of parachute pants tucked into long silver boots. He wears a silver opened vest. He also wears a pair of silver and blue goggles.

"Very good." Merilyn says smiling at her outfit.

Her uniform is a black leather jacket, a black circle skort, a white crop lace corset, black sheer knee socks, black army boots, black fingerless gloves and a black domino mask.

"He's the best. That's why S.H.I.E.L.D hired him on my recommendation of course." Gypsy says walking around the corner with Mark in a new uniform that actually looked better than her old one.

She is wearing gold gladiator sandals, a white skort, a gold belt that looks like a scarf and is tied at one side of her waist, a gold sleeveless shirt and white clunky bangles. Her hair is up in a ponytail and her bright red eyes seem almost brighter.

"So how did you two become friends again? I mean he's so funny and you're so…" Penny says but almost immediately regrets it.

"Well actually it's a pretty funny story. Gyps here actually crashed into me while testing out a new parachute she invented. We got tangled up under the fabric I accidently touched down south and well you can guess the rest." Mark says and everyone winces in sympathy just imagining what Gypsy would do if she was angry enough.

"After the bleeding stopped I helped him get to a doctor. We exchanged numbers and the rest is history." Gypsy says somewhat sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck obviously embarrassed by the fact that she met her best friend by punching his lights out.

"Yeah a history of testing experiments on me. I actually have had more experiments done on me than I can count. Thanks to Gyps here I have super speed, super strength and the ability to get her to laugh. The last one I always had but if you don't think it's a superpower then you'd be wrong. She's more uptight than Fury on a good day." Mark says only to get playfully punched in the shoulder by Gypsy as she laughed.

"See." Mark says motioning to Gypsy as everyone laughs.

"Lehmkuhl!" Fury's voice bellows and Gypsy tenses and pales.

"Uh oh." Gypsy says before disappearing in a swirl of blue mist.

"Where is she?!" Fury demands walking into the room covered in glitter and feathers.

Everyone has to hold in laughs at how ridiculous he looks.

"New look or did one of my pranks finally work?" Gypsy asks from on top of the ceiling showing everyone where she disappeared too.

Fury says nothing but instead fires a laser gun at Gypsy but she dodges.

"Woah watch it Director Dumbo. You almost hit me." Gypsy says mockingly as she smirked at Fury making him madder.

Fury fires blast after blast but Gypsy kept teleporting to a new spot each time so he couldn't get a hit. Also each time Gypsy kept egging Fury on and the near misses weren't so near any more.

"That all you got?" Gypsy asks standing on top of Fury's head before teleporting behind Mark.

Fury cocks the gun again but finds it's out of juice.

"Next time you pest." Fury says and storms out leaving a trail of glitter behind him.

"Same threat everyday yet he never delivers." Gypsy says and noticing the frightened looks on the new recruits softens a bit.

"Look if you want you can go home for the day. Just show Colson at the teleportation pads your uniforms and he'll send you back." Gypsy says sounding really sorry for scaring them.

The teens scramble out the door leaving Gypsy with her pointed ears drooping.

"Hey Gyps don't worry about it. They'll come around." Mark says noticing Gypsy's disappointment.

"Yeah maybe." Gypsy says disheartened and walks off to her room leaving Mark in the room alone.

* * *

**And done. Well I have nothing to say except I now have a month off from school so expect more updates from me. And that's about it. See you all later. Chavonnie26 out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Look I'll keep this short and to the point. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited and followed this story so far and I only own Gypsy and Mark. Merilyn belongs to doublem9327, Bandit to The Lady Cloudy, Talia to Emmeline C. Thornbrooke and Okladka to Dame Rivere. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"So Gyps what you doing this weekend?" Mark asks Gypsy after training the next day.

"Probably working in the lab and then more training why?" Gypsy asks a little confused since it was what she normally did since unlike the rest of the team she had finished school and her family were gone.

The actual reason why she joined S.H.I.E.L.D was to find her family's killer.

"Well I was hoping we could go see a movie. Colleen is coming too." Mark says and if Gypsy's mood could get any sourer it did.

Colleen was Mark's girlfriend yet Gypsy couldn't bring herself to like the girl.

"No thanks." Gypsy says and walks into her room and locks the door leaving Mark a little disappointed.

* * *

"Hey what's up with Gypsy?" Bandit asks seeing Gypsy's glum mood.

Talia had yet to arrive and now insisted on people call her by her real name.

"No clue." Merilyn says also noting Gypsy's lack of energy.

"Maybe it has to do with Mark." Okladka suggests as Gypsy hangs upside down from the trapeze in the training room.

"Sorry I'm late. My brother Luke got into trouble at school." Talia says walking into the room and Gypsy didn't have the heart to discipline her for being late.

"Wow never seen her so depressed." Talia says and it's true.

Gypsy was normally full of energy so seeing her so lifeless was a first for everyone on the Heli-Carrier.

"Training is cancelled for today. Just please don't ask why." Gypsy says teleporting to her room leaving everyone confused.

"Okay this is just ridiculous. We have to find out why she's like this." Bandit says really concerned for Gypsy.

Mainly because they all had to go to this new heroes fancy ball in a week and everyone had to be at their best. Mark had already gotten all of their outfits ready except for Gypsy who wasn't going.

"Well not me. If you need me, and please don't, I'll be at home with my family." Talia says going out the room.

"Time to put our five days of training to work." Bandit says and everyone smiles at this.

* * *

"Why can't he see what's right in front of him?" Gypsy asks herself sadly while listening to music out loud.

The song that was currently playing was I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.

"Why do I even bother?" Gypsy asks expecting no answer but knowing of her invisible watchers as You Belong With Me also by Taylor Swift came on and she couldn't help but sing along.

"As if it were that simple." Gypsy says with a sigh turning off the music and grabbing a book as her invisible watchers scurried away.

* * *

"Okay so Gypsy likes Mark but Mark likes someone else and so long as Mark likes this other girl Gypsy will either keep being miserable or when she snaps out of it will be extra brutal so any ideas to get Mark to like Gypsy?" Merilyn says but extremely fast so everyone had a hard time keeping up with her but they did.

"Maybe we could break up Mark and this other girl." Okladka suggests after a few moments of silence.

"But first we have to find out who she is." Bandit says thinking.

"Her name is Colleen Markov." Gypsy says standing in the door way spooking everyone.

"Next time make sure the person you're spying on doesn't have super hearing or super smell." Gypsy says taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"So how do we break them up?" Gypsy asks clearly interested since all her attempts to do so back fired on her and quite hilariously too.

Cue the montage. Ah here we have a picture of Gypsy still as a human being chased by bees in an attempt to break them up during a picnic and here we see Gypsy running from a pack of wolves from trying to sabotage a date at the zoo and here we see Gypsy being hung upside down by a web from being caught by Spider-Man when the idea for sabotaging the date at the football game exploded in her face. And end montage.

"Easy cause Colleen to be so disgusted by Mark that she'll have no choice but to break up with him." Bandit says and looks pleased with herself for the idea.

"Tried it didn't work ended up in the sewage plant because of it." Gypsy says shuddering at the memory.

"Okay get Colleen so worked up she will break up with him." Merilyn suggests after thinking about it for a little bit.

"Again tried it didn't work ended up hanging from the Baxter Building by the back of my yoga pants." Gypsy says blushing red remembering what happened when her pants ripped and she was saved by the Human Torch who by the way did not handle the situation well and ended up in the hospital.

"What haven't you tried?" Okladka asks and Gypsy has to think about it for a while.

"I honestly don't know." Gypsy says scratching her head.

"Well until we can come up with a plan maybe we should start worrying about that big ball next week." Merilyn says and Gypsy nods.

"Yeah that might be a good idea." Gypsy says nervously and her ears prick up at the sound of someone approaching the door.

"Everyone scatter." Gypsy says teleporting everyone to their respective rooms in their homes as Mark walks into the room they were previously occupying.

Mark looks around but shrugs seeing no one inside.

* * *

**Wow okay who here besides me saw that Gypsy and Mark would make a great couple? *Sees every hand in the audience go up* Right. *Sweat drops* Well I'll see you all tomorrow and please if you have any ideas for breaking up a couple send them in and be creative funny I mean money is not object. Chavonnie26 out.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Look I'll keep this short and to the point. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited and followed this story so far and I only own Gypsy, Frozone and Mark. Merilyn belongs to doublem9327, Bandit to The Lady Cloudy, Talia to Emmeline C. Thornbrooke and Okladka to Dame Rivere. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"Finally our first mission." Gypsy says happily getting her weapons ready and contacts the rest of the team.

A new villain was attacking the school and the other heroes in the area were busy so they were tasked with dealing with him. Gypsy couldn't wait to do this and everyone could see that by what she was about to do.

"Yahoo!" Gypsy yells jumping out the Heli-carrier and using her scarf around her waist as a parachute.

Gypsy lands on the roof of the school just as Bandit, Talia, Okladka and Merilyn appeared next to her. They all look over the roof to see their adversary. It was a kid around their age that had a staff with a blue crystal at the top. The boy wore a blue jumpsuit with snow flake patterns, white boots and gloves and a white mask that hid his face. He has white hair as well.

"Wow villains are getting younger every day." Gypsy says and notices Talia isn't wearing her mask but doesn't comment.

"You know I've always wanted to do this. Titans GO!" Gypsy says jumping out from her hiding place and landing in front of the villain.

"The X-Men!" The boy says and Gypsy growls at the fact that she looks uncannily like Nightcrawler from the X-Men.

"No we're the Teen Titans." Bandit says as everyone else jumps down as well.

The boy just laughs at them so hard that he actually falls down to the floor laughing furthering their annoyance.

"Well if you're the Teen Titans then what are your names?" The boy asks recovering from his laughing fit and standing up again.

"Gypsy." Gypsy says tapping her tambourine and the boy has to dodge all the cymbals coming at him.

"Bandit!" Bandit says getting some explosives from her belt and firing at him but he dodges again.

"Okladka!" Okladka says fogging everything around them so that Talia could get in close.

"And Talia." Talia says getting the staff from the boy as the fog clears.

Gypsy face-palms as she uses her tail to trip the boy as he ran away. The boy goes down with a yelp and Gypsy hand cuffs him and pulls her hands back violently afterwards and rubs them together to get heat back into them. But could you blame her? The boy was colder than a glacier.

"So who are you?" Gypsy asks the growl still in her voice as she recalls her cymbals which were lodged in a wall.

"I'm Frozone." The boy says and spits at Gypsy but she dodges causing the fire hydrant she was standing in front of to be frozen instead.

"Yeah we figured." Talia says and Gypsy just rolls her eyes at her team mate.

"Who are you working for?" Gypsy asks fully intent on using her six years of S.H.E.I.L.D training to get answers.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Frozone says before disappearing in a shower of black sparkles.

Gypsy growls again and punches a nearby wall leaving a huge dent in it.

"I can't believe it! My first mission and I screwed it up!" Gypsy says as she continues to punch the wall until it eventually comes down.

No one stopped her mainly because they were all afraid of what she would do to them.

"Gypsy calm down it was just one mission." Talia says being the brave one especially since the cameras were there and superheroes did not need any more bad press.

"You're right. Wait a minute why don't you have your mask on? Do you want your family to be in danger agent Tiger Lily?" Gypsy asks still angry.

"Everyone at school knows who I am, and pretty much everybody wherever I go, especially in my neighbourhood, so it's not worth it to hide my identity. People will know who I am anyway, so why should I bother?" Talia asks and only then realises that Gypsy called her Tiger Lily.

Gypsy doesn't say anything and instead teleports away.

"Was it something I said?" Talia asks confused at Gypsy's sudden retreat seeing as Gypsy never backed down to anyone.

"You should really make an effort to know your team." Bandit says as she, Okladka and Merilyn get onto Okladka's hoverboard and race off to the Empire State Building.

Talia doesn't say anything and goes home with a shrug.

* * *

"Six years of non-stop training. Having to put up with Fury all day every day. All for nothing." Gypsy says sadly sitting on the edge of the roof of the Empire State Building.

She always went up there to clear her head and just get away from all the expectations that S.H.I.E.L.D had for her.

"Hey you okay?" Spider-man asks seeing Gypsy's mood as he lands next to her during one of his patrols.

He had just finished battling the Sinister Six and was on the lookout for more crime.

"Yes no maybe I don't know." Gypsy says her head drooping.

"Well which is it?" Spider-man asks earning a chuckle from Gypsy.

"Spider-man what would you do if you spent most of your life preparing for something but choke when the time comes?" Gypsy asks hoping he might have some good advice for her since he did save her once from going splat after a failed experiment.

"Depends on what you were preparing for." Spider-man says taking a seat next to Gypsy.

"I've spent six years of my life training to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and today was my first mission. The villain escaped and I didn't get any answers." Gypsy says and Spider-man gets a little nervous since S.H.I.E.L.D didn't exactly produce the calmest of people.

"Well of course he escaped. He's your first villain. You never catch your first villain the first time around." Spider-man says and Gypsy truly does smile.

"Thanks for listening. I'll get Fury to delete your file." Gypsy says as she uses her scarf around her waist as a parachute as she jumps off the building.

"Wait what file?" Spider-man asks going after Gypsy as she laughs.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Gypsy says turning her scarf into a hang glider and zooms past her team mates.

"And she's back." Bandit says almost face-palming as Spider-man went past them trying to catch Gypsy.

* * *

"She's what?" Mark asks as the rest of the team minus Gypsy and Talia arrived for debriefing.

"She's playing with Spider-man around the city at least that's what she was doing last time we saw her." Bandit says as they all relax in the rec room Gypsy had insisted Fury build for them.

Mark doesn't say anything but instead goes to the hoverboards, takes one and walks out the room.

* * *

"No way!" Gypsy says stopping in front of a clothing store with stars in her eyes.

The dress she was looking at was starry eye worthy. It was a sleeveless white dress that would reach her ankles with a split up the right hand side that has a golden yellow border. With her gladiator sandals and her bracelets it would look amazing at the ball the team had to attend that weekend. Gypsy takes out her purse and finds enough money to buy the dress and a new outfit as well. Making sure no one is looking she is enveloped in a shower of golden yellow sparkles and when they clear she looks just as she did before the experiment. Same brown hair and eyes, tanned skin and even the same outfit of a purple t-shirt with a white flower, grey yoga pants and purple converse. She walks into the store with a smile glad that her illusion worked.

"Hello welcome to Hot Topic may I help you?" A salesgirl asks and Gypsy just shakes her head and heads off to buy the dress in the window as well as a new outfit.

By the time she was done an hour had went by and Gypsy had a brand new outfit that she was wearing. The new outfit was a three-quarter sleeve t-shirt, a dark blue vest with golden yellow embellishments, dark blue jeans and white and dark blue UGG sneakers. The moment she was out the store she dropped the illusion and teleported up to the Heli-carrier. She walks right into the rec room and plops down on one of the couches with her shopping bag and turns on the TV and changes the channel from kids to cooking.

"Wow new look?" Bandit asks Gypsy seeing that she's finally acting like a teenager and not like a mini-soldier.

"Figured it was time for a change." Gypsy says with a shrug while taking notes on the recipes in the program she was watching.

"Well it suits you. And what's in the bag?" Merilyn says sitting down next to Gypsy and Bandit sits next to her and Okladka sits on Gypsy's other side.

"A dress for the big ball this weekend. I bet you all five bucks that Talia won't show up." Gypsy says somewhat grouchily at Talia's behaviour.

"Please we aren't that gullible. She won't show up no ifs ands or buts about it." Bandit says also grouchy at Talia's behaviour.

"True." Merilyn says as the cooking show finishes.

"So who here's going to see the Hunger Games tomorrow. Fury gave me five tickets." Gypsy says and gives everyone their ticket and only have two left one for her and the other for Mark.

"So how are you planning on hiding the blue skin, red eyes and tail?" Bandit asks very curious.

"Easy like this." Gypsy says as she is covered in golden yellow sparkles again and looks like her human self again with the outfit on.

"How'd you do that?" Okladka asks as Gypsy goes back to normal well normal for her anyway.

"Easy powers of illusion. How else do you think I got Fury into that pool of molasses and then into that pit of feathers." Gypsy says laughing at the memory.

Fury hadn't realised he looked like a giant chicken until the whole of S.H.E.I.L.D got pictures.

"So what did you show him?" Okladka asks curious at what would convince Fury to willingly walk through a pool of molasses and into a pit of feathers.

"That's for me to know and Fury not to find out." Gypsy says happily as she gets up to cook her dinner.

"I'll see you guys at the movies tomorrow." Gypsy says and then notices the others weren't leaving.

"Well we've been meaning to tell you. Fury got into contact with our parents and offered each of us a chance to live here. Needless to say we took it." Bandit says and at first Gypsy is confused and then elated at the fact she would have more company her own age around the Heli-carrier.

"Well looks like we're roommates." Gypsy says happily and motions for them to follow her to the kitchen in their wing for supper.

* * *

**Well looks like Gypsy is back to normal. Also would you please send in any ideas on how to break a couple up. PLEASE! I have absolutely no knowledge in the world of romance. Well that's all I have to say for now. Chavonnie26 out.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Look I'll keep this short and to the point. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited and followed this story so far and I only own Gypsy and Mark. Merilyn belongs to doublem9327, Bandit to The Lady Cloudy, Talia to Emmeline C. Thornbrooke and Okladka to Dame Rivere. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"I swear this has to be the most foolish thing I've ever done." Gypsy says with her ears practically pressed to her skull.

She was currently spying on Talia with the rest of her team trying to find out why Talia was flaking on training so often.

"Chillax Gyps." Merilyn says as Talia talks to a girl with red hair well more like signs.

"Yeah we watch her, find out why she's flaking and then go back to the Heli-carrier in time for Dr Banner's tutoring." Bandit says as Talia looks up and they hide in the shadows.

Talia narrows her eyes but shrugs and gets back to her conversation.

"Yeah sure." Gypsy says rolling her eyes and cringes when the school bell she was next to went off in her ear and almost caused her to fall off the locker she was balanced on.

Everyone who was in her illusion and could see her had to refrain from laughing at how silly she looked. They quickly quieted their snickers when they saw the death glare Gypsy was giving them. She had it almost perfected to an art. Gypsy then shakes her head to try to clear the ringing but it doesn't work.

"So this is what it's like to be deaf." Gypsy says as she stands up but finds she can't without the world swirling under her feet.

Gypsy turns as green as her ancestor Beastboy and looks like she's about to throw up as her illusions start to flicker.

"Uh oh." The team says as they find proper hiding spots and manage to get Gypsy on the roof again before they do.

"Oh my head." Gypsy says clutching her head tightly while still incredibly dizzy.

For those of you who have forgotten the ear controls our balance and we all know what it's like to get so dizzy that we eventually get sick right? Well this is what happens when someone with super hearing gets a school bell (Evil creation is what it is) blasted in their ear.

"Next time you guys suggest we spy on someone remind me not to come along." Gypsy says and puts a hand over her mouth to keep from spilling her lunch.

"Gyps be quiet." Bandit says only for Gypsy to turn even greener and groan louder.

"What?" Gypsy asks still not hearing anything over the ringing.

"Never mind Gyps. We'll take over from here." Bandit says and Gypsy reads her lips and nods to that idea.

Gypsy lays down on her back and waits for the ringing to stop as everyone else goes back inside Blackmoor High School to investigate Talia's behaviour.

* * *

"Wow I have never seen someone so boring." Bandit says ready to fall asleep as the team watched Talia do her homework at school while waiting for her friend.

"I have. You should see Dr Banner when he starts to ramble on about gamma radiation now that is truly boring." Gypsy says also half asleep.

They had been trailing Talia for the entire day and only found that school, siblings and friends were important to her and that Talia had a huge crush on her best friend Lexie Winters and Lexie on her but neither would admit it.

"Why are you four spying on me?" Talia says looking up from her homework and at them.

"I told you guys I couldn't keep all of us cloaked for so long." Gypsy says dropping the illusion and facing her team mate.

"Well?" Talia asks with a raised eyebrow at the four costumed heroes.

"We were spying on you to find out why you were ditching so much." Gypsy says before anyone could stop her.

"I was ditching so much because I have my own life I want to live. Look I'll show up for battles but for anything else it won't happen. Deal?" Talia says offering her hand to Gypsy since she was the unspoken leader.

"Deal." Gypsy says shaking the offered hand since it was better than nothing.

"Uh oh we're late." Bandit says checking her watch and, the moment the words left her mouth, she and the rest of the team, minus Talia, were teleported back up to the Heli-carrier just in time for Dr Banner's home/Heli-carrier schooling.

"Glad to see you all made it on time." Dr Banner says entering the home/Heli-carrier schooling room.

"Yeah us too." Gypsy says a little nervously as the lesson began and she nodded off mainly because it was her few hours a day where she could sleep without the possibility of Fury barging in and waking her up.

But unfortunately for her Fury decided to cut their lessons short by storming into the room and jolting a very soon to be extra cranky Gypsy awake.

"Rhino is tearing up down town and Spiderman already has his hands full with Dr Octopus so get out there NOW!" Fury yells and barely dodges the cymbals from Gypsy's weapon aimed at his head.

"Next time you wake me up you'll need the whole of S.H.E.I.L.D to take me down." Gypsy says her red eyes completely red from lack of sleep as she and the rest of her team left the room but not before Gypsy got her cymbals back.

"You really shouldn't have woken her up. One time I tried and I swear the other guy would have been less frightening." Dr Banner says clearly concerned for Fury's mental health.

"Please she's not that scary." Fury says but the quake in his voice betrays him.

"Uh huh?" Banner says not even convinced in the slightest.

* * *

"Man I am starting to hate missions." Gypsy says with a yawn and bag after bag under her eyes.

"Gyps maybe you should take a day off." Bandit suggests as Gypsy sways on her feet.

They had just taken down the Rhino and everyone was tired but none more so than Gypsy. Gypsy hadn't slept since the Frozone incident and it was increasingly apparent that she needed sleep more than anyone.

"Nonsense I'm fine. I just need a nap is all." Gypsy says and just as she finished saying this she fell down onto the rec room couch and promptly fell asleep and proceeded to snore her head off.

"Yeah just a nap." Merilyn says shaking her head at the snoring Gypsy.

"What's this?" Okladka asks holding up a photo that was recently put on the wall.

It was a picture of Gypsy still as a little human girl around about six with a man and a woman who were clearly her parents. The man was clearly Hispanic with pitch black hair and bright brown eyes while the woman looked exactly like Gypsy except she had green eyes. The inscription underneath the frame says '_Familia García, juntos para siempre. Padre Michael, madre Carmel y Gypsy hij.' _

"What does it say?" Merilyn asks as Bandit reads the frame.

"No clue." Bandit says trying to figure out the inscription to learn more about Gypsy's past.

Eventually she puts it back where it was leaving the mystery of the portrait just that. A mystery. That is until Gypsy wakes up again.

* * *

**And done. Sorry for the wait but I will make it up to you in the next chapter where not only will they be going to that ball but also Gypsy's family history will be revealed until then. This is Chavonnie26 signing off.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! What's up? Today I give you another chapter of this story. Sorry I haven't been updating as fast as I would have liked to but I caught a cold and am stuck on bed rest. Anyway thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited and followed this story so far and I only own Gypsy and Mark. Merilyn belongs to doublem9327, Bandit to The Lady Cloudy, Talia to Emmeline C. Thornbrooke and Okladka to Dame Rivere. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"Remind me why I have to wear this make-up." Gypsy says as she, Bandit and Merilyn got ready for the new heroes ball that Iron Man was holding.

"Because it makes you look amazing enough for Mark to dump Colleen and get with you." Bandit says adjusting Gypsy's make-up to bring out her eyes.

Gypsy was wearing the dress she bought at Hot Topic, her gladiator sandals and her hair straight and loose down her back. The dress covered her tail giving her a less demonic appearance and the make-up helped support this by giving her a softer appearance.

"Well any guy would have to be stupid not to notice you too." Gypsy says and Bandit does look fantastic.

Bandit was wearing an aqua sleeveless dress that brings out her eyes that ends just at her knees and aqua ballet flats. It popped against her skin tone and almost made it sparkle. The aqua eyeshadow that she wore made her eyes sparkle and made them bigger and her soft pink lipstick seemed almost natural. Her hair was perfectly straight and hit her shoulders.

"And me?" Merilyn asks a little unsure.

"That goes without saying." Gypsy says with a big smile showing off her fangs without meaning to.

Merilyn wore a simple black dress with a white trim, her mask, her top hat in case a villain decided to crash the party and white heels. In fact everyone had their weapons just in case. Gypsy had her scarf as a shawl, Bandit had her belt miniaturised by Gypsy and turned into a necklace and Okladka had his hoverboard in its small form in his pocket. Everyone was prepared just in case.

"So Gypsy we saw this frame in the rec room yesterday and was wondering what the inscription meant." Bandit says and notices how Gypsy tenses.

"Oh that? That's just a picture of me and my family before I joined S.H.E.I.L.D." Gypsy says a little nervously.

"And why is the inscription in Spanish?" Merilyn asks as Gypsy gets even more nervous.

"Look could you please stop asking questions. I really don't want to discuss this." Gypsy says panic evident on her face and in her eyes.

"Why not?" Merilyn asks as Gypsy really starts to panic.

"Please don't ask me again." Gypsy says walking out the room nearly hyperventilating.

The moment Gypsy was out a siren started wailing and the words 'Code Green' were heard being repeated over and over again.

"Maybe we went a little far." Bandit says as a guard crashes through the wall.

"Yeah maybe." Merilyn says as they look out the wall and see Gypsy going up against the Hulk.

"Okay apparently a Code Green means Dr Banner turned into the other guy. Good to know." Merilyn says really regretting she didn't read the S.H.E.I.L.D manual.

"A little help guys!" Gypsy says trying to calm down the Hulk.

"Easy big guy. Calm down. No need to wreck the Heli-carrier while we're a thousand feet in the air." Gypsy says as the others did the smart thing and ran.

"Hulk smash annoying girl!" The Hulk roars in her face and Gypsy dodges a double handed punch.

"Woah watch it this dress cost an arm and a leg." Gypsy says shaking her hand at the Hulk and regrets it the moment the words leave her mouth.

The Hulk roars at her again and charges. Gypsy jumps over him with a perfect somersault and lands on all fours. The Hulk growls and charges again but this time Gypsy didn't move out of the way in time and got ploughed into the wall.

"Well that hurt." Gypsy manages to cough out before falling to the floor on all fours.

"No more Miss Nice Girl." Gypsy says angrily while taking out her scarf.

She cracked it open like a whip and onto Hulk's back thoroughly getting his attention. The Hulk turned around and roared at Gypsy again making the much smaller girl lose her fight quite quickly.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that." Gypsy says with a gulp.

"Hulk smash annoying blue girl!" Hulk yells at Gypsy as she screams in fright and finally runs from the two ton green monster that was once her tutor.

"Oh sure Gyps anger the green giant that can squash you like an ant. Very smart move. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?" Gypsy says still running like a scared little girl and swearing like a sailor in Spanish.

"Annoying blue girl be quiet. You give Hulk headache!" The Hulk shouted at Gypsy causing her to squeak and start to pray in Spanish that she be reunited with her family quick and painlessly if he caught her.

Luckily for Gypsy, Iron Man decided to show up and save her from becoming a stain on the floor. Iron Man picks her up bridal style just as Hulk's fist came into contact with her leg breaking the bone.

"Stark if I didn't know better I would think you ticked off Banner." Gypsy says glaring at the billionaire in the armour and the adrenaline in her system blocking out the pain of her broken leg.

"Funny you mention that." Stark says as they round a corner with the Hulk still chasing them.

"Don't tell me. Stark, I swear if you weren't one of the world's richest people I would have S.H.E.I.L.D deport you to Siberia and I have a pretty good idea that Fury would pass my request." Gypsy says angrily as the Hulk grabbed her tail and yanked her from Iron Man's grip.

"Ey Chihuahua!" Gypsy screams in pain as the Hulk held her upside down by her tail only to let her go and for her to land on her broken leg.

"I got ya Gyps!" Iron Man says only to ram into a wall of telekinetic energy that Gypsy put up without realising it.

"Haz que se detenga! Alguien hace que se detenga!" Gypsy screams in pain as her eyes glow an opal colour.

Apparently extreme pain was the only way to unlock all her powers including her inherited ones. Such as her telekinesis and her reality warping. The Hulk was pushed back by a band of telekinesis as Gypsy gripped her broken leg tightly. The Hulk roars at the defiance only to get pushed further back as Gypsy starts crying. The Hulk eventually runs out of steam and has to sit down while Gypsy was still in a cocoon of telekinetic energy with tears running freely down her face. Just then, as the Hulk turned back to Dr Banner, the rest of Gypsy's team, excluding Talia, and Mark showed up only to be shocked at what they saw.

"What happened?" Mark asks Iron Man as they try to get to Gypsy.

"Mi pierna está rota. Por favor, haga la parada de dolor." Gypsy screams as she rocks back and forth with her eyes still glowing.

"What did she say?" Bandit asks clearly not fluent in Spanish.

"I don't know." Mark says mainly because he didn't speak a word of Spanish.

"Gypsy could you please repeat that?" Merilyn asks as Gypsy's glowing eyes focused on them causing them all to draw in a sharp breath.

"Mi pierna está rota. Por favor, haga la parada de dolor." Gypsy repeats a little slower this time clearly making an effort to communicate while her eyes dim a bit.

"Jarvis could you translate?" Iron Man asks no one in particular.

To everyone's surprise the armour responded yes.

"Gypsy could you please repeat what you said?" Iron Man asks as Gypsy shakes her head and uses her illusions to show what happened.

"We better handle this from here. Iron Man enjoy explaining to Fury how all this happened." Mark says as the wall of telekinesis went down and they were able to reach Gypsy.

"You sure you guys can't?" Iron man asks hopefully as they place Gypsy on Okladka's hoverboard.

"Cállate idiota cerebro muerto y tomar su medicina como un hombre." Gypsy says as she passes by Stark and judging by the way she said it no one needed a translation.

"Good luck anyway." Mark says as they head off to the infirmary leaving Stark to take the hits from Fury.

* * *

**Ooo cliff hanger. Also more on Gypsy's history in the next chapter. I promise. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back into bed. Stupid cold. Well see you all later my friends. Chavonnie26 out.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! What's up? Today I give you another chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited and followed this story so far and I only own Gypsy and Mark. Merilyn belongs to doublem9327, Bandit to The Lady Cloudy, Talia to Emmeline C. Thornbrooke and Okladka to Dame Rivere. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"Gypsy care to tell us why you suddenly can't speak English anymore?" Fury asks clearly mad but not at her.

Fury was mad at Stark for making the Hulk reappear after a year without an incident. It was almost like Stark and Gypsy lived to push his buttons. And right now not understanding what Gypsy was saying was a big button pusher.

"No se. Parece que el trauma del incidente me ha hecho para volver a mis viejos patrones de habla." Gypsy says sounding really sorry but no one in the room could understand her.

"I can't believe it. It took Professor Xavier 5 months to get you to speak English and now you can't speak a word of it." Fury says nearly twitching with annoyance.

"¿Soy yo o usted realmente suena preocupada por mí?" Gypsy asks still in Spanish causing everyone to face palm at her attempt to communicate.

"Gypsy if you've forgotten we still can't speak Spanish." Mark says clearly annoyed that he couldn't understand a word Gypsy was saying.

"No se me olvida. Espere Tengo una idea!" Gypsy says grabbing a piece of paper and a pen before scribbling down her response to Fury's earlier question in perfect English.

"Great one Hulk out and were back to square one from when you came from Mexico." Fury says and that grabs everyone's attention.

"Wait you lived down south of the border?" Bandit asks and Gypsy starts rocking back and forth at the phrase.

Thanks to her leg being casted it made it hard for her to leave the room and the conversation.

"Sí, lo hice." Gypsy says and everyone has a good idea of what she just said.

"So why did you come north?" Mark asks as Gypsy's eyes fight to stay their normal bright red.

"Por favor, deja de hacer." Gypsy says her eyes half red half opal.

"Gypsy what's wrong?" Merilyn asks not knowing that would be what would set Gypsy off like a bomb.

"Mamá, mamá despierta! Soy yo tu pequeño Gitana. Por favor, mamá que tiene que despertar! Papá no se despierta. Por favor, despierta!" Gypsy says as her eyes go fully opal and her voice sounds much younger and more innocent like a six year old child.

"She's having a flash back! Everyone hit the floor!" Fury commands as tears streak down Gypsy's face.

Everyone does as he says and shall we all have a little peek into Gypsy's mind for this shall we? Gypsy as a six year old girl is running through the house pretending she is a superhero like one of her ancestors. Today she is pretending she is her grandmother Robyn who didn't have superpowers but was incredible with a bo-staff. Suddenly two gun shots were heard upstairs and Gypsy abandons her crudely made bo-staff to investigate.

"Mamá? Papá? ¿Qué tiene de malo?" Gypsy asks entering the room just as a person escaped out the window too quickly for her to see.

"Papá ¿Por qué dormís?" Gypsy asks shoving her father while he was in bed thinking that he was taking his Sunday afternoon nap.

That's when Gypsy really started panicking.

"Mamá, mamá despierta! Soy yo tu pequeño Gitana. Por favor, mamá que tiene que despertar! Papá no se despierta. Por favor, despierta!" Gypsy says shaking her mother as tears streamed down her face.

That's when her powers activated for the first time. Gypsy levelled the house all while holding onto her parents and weeping. By the time she calmed down enough for rescue workers to come get her it had been five hours since her parents died. And back to reality we go. Right now Gypsy is still crying but not doing anything else. It was as if she was too scared to move. That's when she started singing.

"¿Está usted, es usted

Al llegar al árbol

En caso de que colgaron a un hombre que dicen asesinado tres.

Cosas extrañas sucedieron aquí

No sería extraño

Si nos encontramos en la medianoche en el árbol del ahorcado.

¿Está usted, es usted

Al llegar al árbol

Cuando el hombre muerto llamó por su amor a huir.

Cosas extrañas sucedieron aquí

No sería extraño

Si nos encontramos en la medianoche en el árbol del ahorcado.

¿Está usted, es usted

Al llegar al árbol

Cuando le dije que correr por lo que los dos estaríamos libres.

Cosas extrañas sucedieron aquí

No sería extraño

Si nos encontramos en la medianoche en el árbol del ahorcado.

¿Está usted, es usted

Al llegar al árbol

Use un collar de cuerda, junto a mí.

Cosas extrañas sucedieron aquí

No sería extraño

Si nos encontramos en la medianoche en el árbol del ahorcado." Gypsy sang in a rough but pleasant to hear voice as her eyes faded back to their usual red colour.

Afterwards Gypsy fell unconscious still with tears streaming down her face.

"All right Fury what happened to her?" Bandit demands as everyone got up off the floor.

"She didn't tell you?" Fury asks a little surprised because after only two weeks Gypsy trusted her team with her life.

"No she didn't." Mark says and that's when Fury knew how much Gypsy wanted her past to stay in the past and forgotten.

"If she didn't then I won't either. She wants her past to stay hidden and she's gone to great lengths to conceal it. Changing her name, learning English, losing her accent and even being home schooled until she graduated with honours marks and earned her doctorate. I may not like that she-devil but I do respect her wishes to keep her past a secret. You should too. Before another New Mexico Incident occurs while we're above the Empire State Building." Fury says walking out the room in typical Nick Fury style leaving everyone else in the room shell shocked that the person who gave Gypsy death threats each day actually respected her.

"Wow did not see that coming." Mark says voicing what everyone was thinking.

"So how are we going to be able to understand Gyps again?" Merilyn asks clearly worried for Gypsy and the fate of the team.

"Well she did build that translator for when we have to deal with foreign diplomats who can't speak a word of English. But Fury has it under lock and key." Mark says as Gypsy's team gets a glint in their eyes and they smirk.

"Not for long." Bandit says and it's clear that Gypsy taught them all of her tricks including how to get something away from Fury without him realising it.

* * *

**Ah Spanish such a wonderful language which I have almost no clue how to speak. But hey that's what Google Translate is for. You'd be surprised how often I used it for Afrikaans school projects. Wait did I type that instead of thinking it? My bad. Oh well the damage is done. I'll see you all on the flip side. Chavonnie26 out.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! What's up? Today I give you another chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited and followed this story so far and I only own Gypsy and Mark. Merilyn belongs to doublem9327, Bandit to The Lady Cloudy, Talia to Emmeline C. Thornbrooke and Okladka to Dame Rivere. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"What happened?" Gypsy asks in English, accented English but still English.

"We can understand you again!" Bandit says happily as she hugs Gypsy only to get Gypsy looking at her weirdly.

"Do I know you?" Gypsy asks cocking her head to the side like a bird in confusion.

"Gyps it's us. Your team?" Bandit says and it doesn't ring a bell for Gypsy.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you." Gypsy says sounding really sorry only to crack up laughing.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces." Gypsy says clutching her sides from laughing.

"Gypsy!" Everyone yells at her but cracks up laughing with her.

"What can I say? It was too easy." Gypsy says with a grin as she got out of the infirmary bed but very slowly because of her broken leg.

"Looks like I'm off missions for a while." Gypsy says happily as she got back into bed with a sigh.

"So Gyps are you still going to the Halloween Party at my school next week?" Mark asks hoping to get Gypsy there.

"Of course." Gypsy says with a smirk until their communicators went off.

"Great one of Stark's inventions went haywire and now we have to go in and save people." Gypsy says getting out of the bed again and grabbing the crutches next to the bed.

"Gypsy you can't go on missions like this. You even said so yourself." Mark says blocking Gypsy's path to the door.

"I won't stick by and watch people get hurt all because of a bit of discomfort. Besides it's just rescue work. No biggie." Gypsy says getting around Mark.

"Yeah same thing you said about taking on the Hulk alone and look where that got you." Mark says just as Gypsy reached the door.

"Fine I'll stay put. Bandit until I can go on missions you're team leader. Mark get your uniform on you're going with them." Gypsy says reluctantly as she got back into bed.

"Alright Ricochet is back in business." Mark says happily almost running out the room to get his costume on.

"Ricochet?" Bandit asks Gypsy confused since most people on the team just thought of Mark as their team mascot despite his powers.

"Yeah, he's actually a S.H.E.I.L.D agent in training like the rest of us so he was assigned the codename Ricochet due to his uncanny ability to always bounce back." Gypsy says as Mark walks into the room with a typical S.H.E.I.L.D uniform with a domino mask.

"It was the best I could do on short notice. I out grew my last uniform." Mark says as everyone had to hold in snickers.

"You better go. Text Talia on your way there and be careful." Gypsy says as everyone gets moving and she pulls out her holo-tablet and hacks into the still working Stark Enterprises cameras.

"May God be with you." Gypsy says almost in prayer as she leans back against her pillows.

* * *

Now shall we see what Talia is up to? Talia walked through the door, after having needed to make up a test from earlier in the week. Her youngest brother ran up to her. "Mommy! Mommy!"

_'Oh, Micah_,' she signed with a tear in her eye. She bent down to wrap him in a hug, _'Remember, Mommy's gone to visit the angels?_'

The little boy with scruffy, chin length, black hair nodded. It broke her heart to let her six year old brother down every time he thought his mother was going to walk through the front door again, but she knew she had to stay strong; she was the one in charge now that her father spent long hours at work, often not coming home until well after she was supposed to be asleep.

_'Come on, Micah_.' She took him by the hand, and led him into the kitchen. _'Why don't you help me with dinner? I'm making coleslaw and beans to go with Josh's chicken_.'

_'Josh said Moore's was out of barbeque sauce. He's making lemon orange chicken instead,'_ an eleven year old girl, with sopping wet, raven hair, signed. Talia hadn't noticed Naomi come into the entry way.

_'Moore's was out, Nomi?'_ Talia signed in disbelief. Moore's was an outdoor farmer's market called Moore's Market and Grill, and was on their way home from school. _'I'm really shocked.'_

Talia's smart phone began to vibrate, however, Talia just took a peek at it.

_'Aren't you going to answer that?'_ Naomi asked.

_'No. It's just my one of my teammates calling to let me know about a mission I can't go on anyway.'_

_'Why not?'_

Talia sighed. She would have liked to go on the mission, but then anything would be preferable to the ten page paper she had to write for both her U.S. History class and her Eleventh Grade English class_. 'Homework. My English and history teachers are assigning a paper together, and I have to get on top of it. Besides, I have trig and chemistry to get done before I go to bed.'_ She popped a couple of skittles into her mouth. _'Why don't you tell Josh to get started on the chicken? The beans and coleslaw don't take long to make.'_

_'Alright.'_

_'And Naomi? Who's watching Arielle?'_

_'Miriam. No, wait. Esther. You know how it's hard to keep those two straight.' _Miriam and Esther were Talia's thirteen year old sisters, and were identical twins. The only way you could tell them apart was the rare times that they wore different hair styles.

_'Bet that they have a prank in mind they want to get on my good side for.'_ She turned to Micah, who was just standing there, fidgeting_. 'Let's go see what the girls are watching okay?'_

And now that we know Talia won't be helping at Stark Enterprises let's go there and see how the rest of the team is doing.

* * *

"Why isn't Talia here again?" Ricochet asks moving a large chunk of concrete out of the way so that some civilians could get out of the ruined basement of Stark Tower.

"Something about homework or something." Bandit says helping Okladka move another piece of crumbled building.

"Exactly why I get Gypsy to do mine." Ricochet says as Merilyn levitates some more crumbled building away and only then notices the looks from the team.

"What? It's a good system. Plus she likes doing homework surprisingly." Ricochet says and that shocks everyone including me the author.

Who actually LIKES doing homework? Other than overachievers.

"Look we better get back to work or else Gyps will have all our hides. Hey Gyps." Bandit says waving at one of the cameras almost as if she knew Gypsy was watch which she was.

"Wait she's watching?" Ricochet asks and starts using his super speed to get people out even faster.

By the time they were done each of them were covered in a layer of dust and grime.

"Let's get back to the Heli-carrier and get you a better uniform." Bandit says as they are teleported up.

"So what are you guys going as to the Halloween Party at Blackmoor Academy next week?" Gypsy asks as they pass her on their way to the showers.

* * *

**Good question in deed. That my loyal viewers is up to you. Well it's almost ten thirty her in the RSA so I think I'll wrap this up and turn in for the night. Good Night everyone and may the odds be ever in your favour. Oops wrong fandom. Chavonnie26 out.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Look if you want a cheerful author go to the next story. I just got blood tests done and I hate wait no I despise needles so you can guess that put me in a bit of a bad mood. Anyway thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited and followed this story so far and I only own Gypsy and Mark. Merilyn belongs to doublem9327, Bandit to The Lady Cloudy, Talia to Emmeline C. Thornbrooke and Okladka to Dame Rivere. Now onto the fic while I take a nap. Not a good idea to wake up an insomniac author before 8 am.**

* * *

"Mark I keep telling you. You are NOT allowed to see the costumes for Halloween until their done." Gypsy says keeping Mark out of her lab with the force field she built to originally keep out Fury.

"But Gyps, Colleen wants to know what I'm going as so our costumes can match." Mark whines as he begs on hands and knees to get in.

"What part of no do you not understand?" Gypsy asks shutting the door and getting back to work.

"When will he learn?" Gypsy asks herself while putting on her ear phones to get in the Halloween mood.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Gypsy yells out the window relishing in the fall breeze and the smell of pumpkins.

Halloween was her favourite time of year especially now that she could go out for parts without being looked at weirdly. Some kids were even going as her for Halloween.

"Arooo!" Gypsy howls getting her costume on.

She was going as a werewolf as she normally did. Her skin was covered in blue fake fur and her tail was especially so to make it look like a wolf's tail and she even had fake wolf ears on her head and her hair hid her ears to make the costume more convincing. She wore a black mini-skirt that had different layers, a black sleeveless shirt that showed a bit of her midriff and a pair of black boots. She also had dark red lipstick on and a pair of yellow contacts. Overall her costume was both amazing and almost a little too realistic at the same time.

"Ah Halloween the only holiday that celebrates both candy and scaring people." Gypsy says happily as she got everyone else's costumes ready.

But the thing is when Gypsy makes costumes you actually have to put limits on what she can do with them which unfortunately no one did. This Halloween would be certainly one no one would forget.

* * *

"Is there a reason we should be so worried? I mean it's just Halloween costumes. How much damage can she do?" Bandit asks as everyone paced the length of the rec room.

"May I refer you to the Christmas fiasco of 2001?" Mark asks suppressing a shudder.

"The one where Christmas dinners came alive as well as the decorations and it took the whole of S.H.I.E.L.D to take them down?" Merilyn asks hoping that it wasn't Gypsy who caused it.

"One of the reasons why we don't let Gypsy cook the Christmas dinner anymore or set up decorations." Mark says actually shuddering this time.

"I don't even want to know." Okladka says shaking his head almost glad he was in Poland at the time.

"Alright people here's your costumes." Gypsy says walking into the room and ignoring how everyone hid when they saw her.

"Chillax it's just a costume." Gypsy says rolling her eyes as everyone came out from their hiding places.

"Wow." Everyone says as they hold up their costumes.

"Uh just a warning. Those with vampire costumes might not want to get too close to sunlight or garlic or holy water." Gypsy says warning everyone as she took a step away from the silver frame of her family in the room.

"Gypsy you didn't." Mark says frowning at the fact he knew Gypsy better than anyone and she would not miss an opportunity to prank Fury especially on her favourite holiday.

"Oh yes I did. Let's see how old Grumpy likes it when his costume disintegrates in the sun." Gypsy says with an evil laugh that causes everyone to huddle together in fear.

"What kind of scientist is she again? Cause if you say mad I won't be surprised." Bandit says shaking like a chihuahua.

"Sorry about the laugh wait do you hear that?" Gypsy asks as she cocks her head to the side as if trying to hear something better.

Everyone strains to hear it but they hear it. A very distinctive and familiar yell. One that they hear nearly every day and could set their watches by when they hear it. Yes the sound of a furious Fury screaming Gypsy's name.

"Uh if you need me I'll be down on the ground getting the pumpkin for my lab. See ya." Gypsy says teleporting down to the pumpkin patch just outside New York with her crutches.

"Where is she?" Fury asks storming into the room dressed as a clown when he originally had been dressed as a vampire and ignored Gypsy's warning and went into the sun.

"No clue Bozo." Mark says keeping a straight face but the rest of them had a hard time covering their snickers.

"Keep it up and no party tonight." Fury says storming out of the room not aware that everyone in S.H.E.I.L.D had already seen him in the clown suit and were laughing their heads off at how ridiculous he looks.

"He never learns does he?" Bandit asks gripping her costume tightly.

"If he did then S.H.I.E.L.D would be a lot duller." Mark says with a grin as he examined his costume more thoroughly.

"True and Gypsy would be a lot grouchier." Merilyn says examining her own costume.

"I'm back with the pumpkin. Whoa what happened? Did red nose come barging through here or something?" Gypsy asks when she sees the looks on her team mates' faces.

"Yeah he did." Mark says as most of them exit to put on their costumes.

"What was that about?" Gypsy asks and then shrugs going back to her lab to concoct her favourite part of trick or treating. The tricks.

* * *

**And done and if you'll excuse me I'm off for a nap. Also I need those costume ideas soon or else I'll use my own. See you all when I get more sleep. Chavonnie26 *yawn* out.**


	11. Chapter 10

**It's time for the next chapter of this story with Animaniacs. And it's zany to the max. So just sit back and relax. You'll laugh 'til you collapse. Oh man do I love Animaniacs. Sorry about that but I've gotten hooked on Animaniacs so I decided to throw them into the story. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited and followed this story so far and I only own Gypsy and Mark. Merilyn belongs to doublem9327, Bandit to The Lady Cloudy, Talia to Emmeline C. Thornbrooke and Okladka to Dame Rivere. Now onto the fic while I start writing my Animanific!**

* * *

"Hey guys what do you think of my costume for tonight?" Gypsy asks showing off her new costume that was complete with her human illusion.

She was dressed as a pirate. Real original I know but she was going trick or treating beforehand so she decided to tone down her costume to something more kid friendly. She was wearing a white puffy shirt, black skinny jeans, brown boots, an eyepatch over her right eye and a red bandana on her head. Her hair was brown again as was her eyes and her skin was tan again as well. Her hair was left loose.

"You look like a female Fury." Bandit says as Gypsy actually gags at the idea.

Bandit was dressed as a ninja for Halloween. She was dressed from head to toe in black except for her light blue scarf and light blue belt. Basically just think Randy Cunningham 9th grade Ninja except blue instead of red.

"Please as if. You look way better than Fury could ever be." Merilyn says dressed as a typical witch with a pointy hat and everything.

"Thanks." Gypsy says with a thankful smile.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Gypsy asks Mark as he comes into the room completely upset.

"Fury says I can't go to the party." Mark says glumly as three black and white things with red noses run through the room followed by most of the agents of SHIELD.

"Why not? It's not as if you're the Warners." Gypsy says as she moves out the way of the stampede of people.

"The who?" Bandit asks also jumping out of the way of the stampede.

"The Warners. I originally created them as pets for the animal lovers here at SHEILD but somehow my DNA got mixed with theirs and now they're basically a nuisance to SHEILD but loads of entertainment for me when I have security detail and have to watch the monitors. But normally Fury keeps them locked up in the holding cells especially on Halloween. How could they have gotten out?" Gypsy says as the stampede comes back into the room following the Warners again.

"That's why I can't go. Fury put me in charge of the Warners tonight and doesn't want them to get off this ship." Mark says as Gypsy simply picks up the Warners mid-run and holds them in a death grip so they can't get away.

"Hey let us go! Wait never mind it's just Gypsy." The tallest one wearing brown pants with a black belt says and relaxes in Gypsy's grip as do the others.

"Hey guys what's up?" Gypsy asks putting them down as she locked out the other agents so they couldn't rip the Warners to shreds.

"Nothing much and you?" The one with the blue shirt and red hat asks as the Warners take a seat on the second couch in the room.

"Not much so what pranks are we doing this year?" Gypsy asks as the Warners pull out enough pranking supplies for a small army.

"Nice did you get the egg bazooka from my lab? What about the ectoplasm cannon? The TP grenade?" Gypsy asks and the Warners nod each time.

"We got everything for tonight. They won't know what hit them." The smallest one in a pink skirt and a flower clip holding her ears together says with a happy grin as Gypsy rubs her hands together eagerly.

"Perfect." Gypsy says and has to resist the urge to evil laugh.

"Gypsy how do you know the Warners so well?" Mark asks suspiciously as he and the others corner Gypsy and the Warners in case they make a break for it.

"And why did you ask them to get your pranking supplies from your lab?" Bandit asks also very suspicious.

"Uh well you see. Run for it." Gypsy yells as she teleports herself and the Warners off the Heli-carrier and to the streets below.

"Oh no. Code WGGP repeat we have a code WGGP." Mark says talking into a walkie talkie as sirens screamed out in the Heli-carrier and red lights started flashing.

"What's a code WGGP?" Bandit asks cringing at the sirens.

"Warners and Gypsy Gone Pranking. It's right up there with alien invasions and inventions gone rouge. It's almost as high as a code Green." Mark says as they look out the window to see explosions of green smoke around the school.

"I can see why. We better contact Talia and the others before they hit the suburbs." Bandit says glad that Gypsy made it so they could use their powers while in costume.

"No need. I heard the sirens as did Dr Banner who was helping me with my costume. He told me what a code WGGP meant. I'm ready to get Gyps back." Okladka says dressed as Frankenstein's monster (based on the movies not on the books) as he entered the room with his hoverboard that had a Gypsy tracking system built in.

"Great because at the rate she's going she'll hit Hoboken in an hour and once she hits the main land who knows what might happen especially with the Warners egging her on." Mark says worriedly as more columns of green smoke erupted throughout the city.

* * *

"Yahoo!" Gypsy yells using her egg bazooka to egg the school while the Warners did damage inside.

"Gypsy you truly are a girl after my own heart." The middle one says as they use the water guns to flood the school.

"Thanks Wakko." Gypsy says with a giant grin on her face as she got ready to sing along with the Warners.

"It's time for Animaniacs

And we're zany to the max

So just sit back and relax

You'll laugh 'til you collapse

We're Animan-iacs

Come join the Warner boys

And the Warner girls, Gypsy and Dot

Just for fun we run around and annoy Nick Fury a lot

He locks us in our cells

Whenever we get caught

But we break loose and then vamoose

and now you know the plot

We're Animaniacs

Dot is cute and Yakko yaks

Wakko packs away the snacks

While Gypsy plays the sax

We're Animaniacs

Meet Pinky and the Brain who want to rule the universe

Good Feathers flock together, Slappy whacks 'em with her purse

Buttons chases Mindy while Rita sings a verse

The writers flipped we have no script why bother to rehearse

We're Animaniacs

We have pay or play contracts

We're zany to the max

There's baloney in our slacks

We're animany

Totally insaney

Here's our group's name-y

Animaniacs

Those are the facts." They sing while heading across the Hudson River to Hoboken.

"Hellooo Hoboken!" Gypsy says happily and somewhat insanely as she and the Warners get to work.

"Get them!" Mark says as he and the rest of the team land only for the Warners and Gypsy to split up each going in a different direction.

"Okladka you take Dot, Bandit you take Yakko, Merilyn you take Wakko and I'll take Gypsy. Let's move." Mark says as they split up to capture the Warners and Gypsy.

* * *

"Hellooo Nurse!" Yakko says staring at a poster of the Teen Titans on which Gypsy was in a very tight outfit that looked nothing like her usual outfit with goo goo eyes and drooling like a dog after a bone.

"Get back here you little pest!" Bandit yells after Yakko as he hides in the zoo and pretends to be a penguin.

"Where'd he go?" Bandit asks looking around only for Yakko to jump out and kiss her on the lips before running away.

"Yakko!" Bandit screams as she runs after him while taking out the sword Gypsy included in the costume.

* * *

"Here Wakko. Here boy." Merilyn says trying to coax Wakko out of hiding with a steak.

Too bad for her Wakko was hiding in an all you can eat restaurant and putting it out of business too.

"Get back here you pest!" Merilyn says finally finding Wakko only for him to escape on her.

"Not this time Wakko!" Merilyn yells as she runs after him taking out her wand and firing blast after blast at Wakko.

* * *

"Hellooo Nurse!" Dot says staring at a poster for the new Hunger Games movie Catching Fire and was making goo goo eyes at Finnick.

"Get back here you annoying pest!" Okladka yells at her his normally very long patience well-worn out.

"I don't think so." Dot says running away as fast as she could leaving Okladka to chase after her with a big net.

* * *

"Gypsy where are you?" Mark asks with a net while sneaking around trying to find Gypsy.

"Up here." Gypsy says from a top a lamp post with a grin.

"Gypsy get down from there!" Mark yells at her only for her to smile and shake her head no.

"What do you mean no?!' Mark asks only for Gypsy to laugh her head off.

"Why should I? I mean besides the fact I could break my other leg." Gypsy says with a grin as she closed her eyes and rocked back and forth.

"If Fury finds out, descendant of the original Teen Titans or not he'll have you deported!" Mark yells at her as she just shrugs as if she couldn't care less and she couldn't.

"So at least then I would have gone down in style." Gypsy says as she starts to get a head ache as well as a case of hiccups.

You see not only did the Warners get her DNA but she got their DNA as well. It just needed some time to activate. Also if you think her human DNA will win out and her super DNA as well then you'd be wrong because right now her human DNA is fighting a losing battle.

"What did I eat?" Gypsy asks gripping her stomach as her illusion died showing her to be as pale as a ghost despite her blue skin.

"Gypsy maybe you should go back to the Heli-carrier." Mark says as Gypsy lands on her feet like a cat after jumping down from the lamp post.

"Yeah maybe." Gypsy says before giving out a loud high-pitch whistle and within seconds the Warners were there to help support her.

"Gyps what happened? Did you eat Wakko's lunch by mistake or something?" Yakko asks very concerned as the rest of the team arrived completely dishevelled.

"I don't think so." Gypsy says as her hair turns a black that matches the Warners' fur.

"Uh Gyps I don't think it's a good time for illusions right now." Mark says and almost jumps in fright when Gypsy's nose turns a bright red.

"What illusions?" Gypsy asks with a hiccup and her ears morph to look like the Warners'.

"We need to get her to the infirmary now!" Mark barks out frantically as the Warners helped get Gypsy on the hoverboard.

"Well why are you talking then?" Yakko asks as Gypsy's tail morphs to resemble his.

"Move!" Gypsy growls out as her skin turns as white as a sheet literally.

Everyone gulps and rushes to get her to the infirmary.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Yakko asks Dr Banner as they all waited outside the infirmary where Gypsy was.

Heck even Talia came in to make sure she was okay. Well actually she was dragged in on request with her siblings but that's beside the point.

"If you count being turned into a Warner being okay then yes she'll be fine." Dr Banner says as they hear a groan from inside the infirmary.

"What do you mean?" Mark asks sacredly as the Warners glare at him.

"When she worked on the Warners not only did they get some of her human DNA she got some of their DNA." Dr Banner says almost waiting for a question.

"So she's related to us?" Wakko asks almost as if he was trying to make sense of it and everyone was.

"No. Honestly I don't understand it either. Basically she's turning into the same species as the Warners but isn't related to them." Dr Banner says shaking his head at the logic.

"So when can we see her?" Mark asks trying to see into the infirmary.

"Now if you want." Dr Banner says opening the infirmary door.

"Gypsy are you okay?" Mark asks as Gypsy hides underneath her blanket not wanting anyone to see what she looked like.

"No." Gypsy replies simply only to be yanked out from under her blanket by her tail.

She now has short black fur covering most of her body and white fur over her face, cheeks and eyebrows. Her eyes are now black and she has a small red nose, black ears, as well as a tail that sticks out through her pants. Her hair is in a ponytail. She is wearing a pair of dark blue baggy pants, a white t-shirt and a white flower keeps her floppy ears together.

"Let me go!" Gypsy says angrily while struggling to get lose from the grip on her tail.

"Hellooo Nurse." Yakko says hearts in his eyes as he got a good look at Gypsy.

"You're not so bad yourself." Gypsy says with a wink as she was finally let go.

"Ease off. I'm only fourteen. Well physically at least." Gypsy says and everyone shrugs figuring it was cartoon logic coming into play.

"No way me too!" Yakko says happily glad to finally have someone his own age and his own species around.

"Cool!" Gypsy says with a big smile showing off the fact she no longer had fangs.

"Great now I have four Warners to take care of." Nick Fury says storming into the room only for the Warners to surround Gypsy protectively.

"Not happening Fury." Yakko says protectively while everyone is completely confused at what's going on.

"Guys I have a teleporter in my lab. It'll send us somewhere SHIELD can't find us. I was gonna use it to take my vacation but now's a good time to use it too." Gypsy says as they make a break for her lab.

They got there just in time for Gypsy to fire up the machine.

"To Acme Falls in Warnerstock!" Gypsy says as they were teleported to the Cartoon Universe and away from everything they knew.

"Great, Banner how do we undo this?" Fury asks when the rest arrive at the room.

"Well I should be able to just press the reverse switch." Dr Banner says before the machine explodes.

"Ah classic Gypsy." Mark says with a grin before realising he would never see her again.

"Shame. I'll assign you a new team leader on Monday." Fury says not really caring that Gypsy was gone.

"You don't even care that she's gone!" Bandit says slapping Fury before storming out the room with the rest of the team.

"Maybe you should work on getting her back." Dr Banner suggest only for Fury to storm out the room as well.

"I'm starting to realise why she left." Dr Banner says rubbing the bridge of his nose.

* * *

"Some Halloween huh?" Bandit asks glumly as the plasma screen in the rec room turned on to show Gypsy looking as she normally did.

"Happy Halloween! If you're hearing this I've gone full Warner and left for Acme Falls. I know you have some questions but this will help. I'm giving you each access to my files. I'm sorry for leaving so quickly but tell old Director Dumbo that you want Agent Howlett to take over. Trust me you won't notice the difference. I'm sorry I have to go. I miss you all already. Gypsy out and Mark my candy stash is in my closet behind the right panel." Gypsy says before the screen goes blank again and the printer in the room started printing like crazy.

"Well that was weird." Okladka says being the first one able to speak after that.

"True. Well goodnight folks. Why did I just say that?" Merilyn asks as they each pick up a copy of Gypsy's file.

* * *

**Me: Let's see. Random tick, zany tick and a surprise ending no one saw coming tick! Yes I did it! I recreated an Animaniacs cartoon. Well I'm sure you all want to be going now. Good night everybody!**

**Yakko: Hey that's my line!**

**Me: Oops sorry. That was not faboo.**

**Wakko: And that's my line.**

**Me: Chavonnie26 out. Better?**

**Yakko and Wakko: Yes.**

**I roll my eyes at them but smile into the camera anyway.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Well you asked for it. Here's the second last chapter of this fic. Well I have nothing more to say except I own what I own. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"Here they come." Bandit says a little nervous to meet her new team mates.

"I hope she isn't like her dad." Merilyn says a little afraid of what Agent Howlett or Logan as they were informed might be like.

"Uh pardon us but is this the Teen Titan wing?" An eighteen year old woman with blue hair that barely clears her chin, bright blue eyes, tanned skin and elongated canines asks poking her head into the room.

"Yes who are you?" Bandit asks a little confused at the blue haired woman since few people actually had blue hair despite Marge Simpson.

"I'm Lilly Logan your new leader. Guys I told you it was three doors pass the Mad Scientist lab." The woman, Lilly, says before walking in with four other people.

Lilly is wearing a Wild Cat (**See my other story**) t-shirt, dark blue jeans and white sneakers. Each of the four other people had different looks to Lilly but they were all the same age as her. One has pale skin, light blue eyes, fiery orange hair that just reaches her shoulders and is about 6 feet tall. She is wearing a white hockey helmet with a water symbol on the side, a dark blue t-shirt, light blue jeans and dark blue sneakers. One has dark brown skin, black hair which is styled just like Lilly's except with a few green streaks in it, dark brown eyes and is about 5' 11". She is wearing a dark green sundress and brown knee-high boots. One has tanned skin, straight brown hair which reaches her shoulders, dark brown eyes and is about 5' 9". She is wearing a red tank top, a black mini-skirt and knee-high black boots. And the last one has Hispanic skin, curly brown hair which reaches her ribcage, black eyes and is about 6 feet making Lilly the shortest one in the room at about 5' 4". She is wearing a white baggy t-shirt, light blue pants and white slip slops.

"Okladka, Merilyn, Bandit meet my best friends Caroline, Catherine, Reese and Mary." Lilly says pointing to each of her friends in turn.

"Nice to meet you." Catherine says politely with a genuine smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Bandit says as everyone feels really awkward.

"Pinky! Brain! Get back here!" Lilly yells at the two white mice which just escaped from her pockets.

"YAHH! MICE!" Everyone in the room minus Lilly scream as they jump up onto the coffee table while Lilly makes a grab for the mice.

"Run Pinky run!" the smaller mouse yells as Lilly crashes into one of the three sofas in a dive to catch them.

"Oh no you don't." Lilly says shaking off her crash and makes another attempt to grab the mice.

"Brain why are we running from the lady who feeds us?" the taller mouse asks as Lilly finally catches them.

"Got ya. Next time if you want out just say so instead of escaping. What were you planning to do? Take over the world by using the SHIELD super computers?" Lillian asks as she stands up while keeping a firm grip on the mice.

"Actually yes. How did you guess that so quickly?" Brain asks Lilly really confused how anyone could guess his plan so quickly.

"You do know we live in a single bedroom apartment and your cage is next to my bed right?" Lilly asks as her eyebrow rose nearly to her hairline.

"I told you Brain she could hear us." Pinky says only to get bopped on the head by Brain.

"Ohh I can see stars poit." Pinky says before falling down flat on his face in Lilly's palm.

"Guys you can come down now." Lilly says rolling her eyes at the still frightened teens.

"Not until we're sure those mice won't touch us." Catherine says and Lilly holds back a snicker.

"Guys I keep telling you they won't hurt you." Lilly says sounding really tired of repeating it.

"Titans Sabre-tooth is destroying down town get over there now!" Nick yells from the TV as our heroes seem to snap out of their fear.

"On it!" Lilly says doing a mock salute as Pinky and Brain go flying.

"Alright girls suit up!" Lilly says pressing a button on her watch that has Yakko, Wakko and Dot on it as her friends do likewise

They are each covered in a stretch black fabric that changes colour to become their supersuits. Lilly is now wearing a brown cat suit with yellow jagged edged gloves and boots as well as a cat mask that doesn't show her eyes and is the same shade of brown as her cat suit. The others are each wearing practically the same thing except with different colours. They are wearing sleeveless gowns with slits up each side, Robin Hood boots and gloves that end in the middle of their biceps. Caroline's is blue, Reese is red and orange, Catherine is green and Mary is white and silver. Their hair also changes as well as their eye colours to match their outfits.

"No way! You guys are the birds of prey! Wild Cat, Aqua, Terra, Pyra and Aero." Bandit says almost in awe of finding out who her new team mates were.

"So that's what the press have been calling us." Wild Cat says with a smile as they rush out the door to deal with Sabre-tooth.

* * *

"Hey fuzz face! Over here!" Wild Cat shouts at Sabre-tooth while hanging upside-down from a lamp pole.

"You!" Sabre-tooth growls as Wild Cat waves at him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah me. What ya gonna do about it?" Wild Cat asks as Sabre-tooth charges at her.

Wild cat simply jumps to another lamp post leaving Sabre-tooth to crash into the one she was on.

"Is it just me or are you actually getting dumber?" Wild Cat asks as the ground swallows Sabre-tooth up all except for his head.

"I swear you're more annoying than your father." Sabre-tooth says growling at Wild Cat as she jumps down and lands in front of him.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Next time might I suggest staying in prison? It's a lot safer. For you I mean." Wild Cat says with a smirk on her face as she examines her nails.

"You little twerp!" Sabre-tooth yells at her while struggling to get out of his impromptu prison.

"And you might want to consider getting better material right folks?" Wild Cat asks breaking 4th wall as her friends and our favourite team come out of the shadows.

"I told you he would take the bait." Wild Cat says knocking Sabre-tooth out with a well-placed kick to the back of the head.

"You also said that Pinky and the Brain were harmless. Now were locked out of SHIELD." Bandit says a little grouchy as Wild Cat shrugs.

"Well then you guys get to see our hideout. To the basement of solitude!" Wild Cat says with a grin on her face as she starts digging around in her pockets and produces a remote with only one big red button on it.

Wild Cat presses the button and soon enough a car big enough to seat 8 comes barrelling down the street decked out in Wild Cat merchandise. Everyone looks at Wild Cat with raised eyebrows.

"What can I say? The more I advertise this crap the more I get paid." Wild Cat says getting into the car with a growl.

"By who?" Aqua asks as the rest climb into the car and finds it was more comfortable than it looked.

"Now that would ruin the surprise for the end of the fic." Wild Cat says and then winces as she rubs her head as if something hit her.

"What surprise?" Okladka asks interested in what Wild Cat was saying as she drove them to her basement of solitude.

"If I tell you then I think the author would kill me." Wild Cat says as she parks the car in a garage and presses a button under the dash board and the car is lowered into a long tunnel.

"Well she's not wrong." Terra says only to wince and rub her head like Wild Cat.

**Me while holding a mallet: Why is it that I created characters that choses now in the middle of the story to go all 4****th**** wall on me. Sorry for the interruption.**

"Wow! When did you get this?!" Aqua asks sticking her head out the sun roof staring at the Cat Cave as Wild Cat liked to call it.

It basically looks like the Bat-Cave. In fact it is the Bat-Cave but no one knew that.

"Eh the author wanted to try a few things out. If she gets a few reviews saying the audience likes it then it stays if not we're stuck in the Heli-carrier." Wild Cat says and goes flying out her window and into a wall leaving a hole the same shape as her etched into the rock.

"Wow that author must be in a bad mood." Bandit says as they all get out the car and the rest of the birds of prey try to pry Wild Cat off the wall.

"She is now get back to the story before I torture you with a marathon of the worst movies ever made!" A voice with a very undeterminable accent but unmistakably female yells at them as lightning strikes around them and one bolt hits Wild Cat lighting her up like a Christmas tree.

"You honestly don't think the lightning's enough?" Wild Cat asks finally pried off the wall smelling like burnt bacon as her burns heal themselves.

"Yes now stop breaking 4th wall! You're scaring the audience!" The voice yells as more lightning goes off and our normal team is freaked out on how the Birds Of Prey could be so used to the mayhem.

"Jesus Christ save us." Wild Cat mutters under her breath as everyone starts looking around the Cat Cave.

"Wow how did you get all this down here?" Aqua asks and another strike of lightning goes off next to Wild Cat as a warning shot.

"Uh let's just say I had a lot of help." Wild Cat says in fear of the author's wrath.

"No way! You have a library down here and didn't tell me!" Terra says in awe of the giant library hidden beneath the training area.

"I also have a bowling alley, a fully stocked spa, a high-tec computer lab and an ice rink." Wild Cat says in a fake British accent getting a few laughs.

"Something tells me things are going to get even wilder than they already are." Bandit says as Wild Cat jumps up onto the trapeze above them and practices her moves while the rest of the Birds of Prey don a bunch of hockey padding and take to the ice.

"Well she is called Wild Cat." Merilyn says eyeing Wild Cat nervously as she did tricks that shouldn't be possible.

* * *

**And done. Tell me what you think. Chavonnie26 out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is it. The end of the line. Oh quite whining you all knew it was coming eventually. Now enjoy the fic. I only own what I own.**

* * *

"I can't believe Lilly invited us to her first concert." Penny (Bandit out of uniform) says taking her seat in the front row along with Aleksy (Okladka), Marlena (Merilyn), Catherine (Terra), Caroline (Aqua), Mary (Aero) and Reese (Pyra).

They were each in civvies and so far no one had recognised them. They were all pumped up for Lilly's performance. She was the opening act for Big Time Rush and was even performing with them in their Halloween show. So far no one knew what she was performing.

"Well why wouldn't she? We've been a team for ten months." Catherine says as the concert started and the curtains open showing a jungle scene.

"And now our opening act. Lilly Logan performing her original song Roar!" The announcer says as some of the scene splits in half to show Lilly wearing a green dress that looks like it's made of leaves and pink flower bracelets.

"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath

Scared to rock the boat and make a mess

So I sat quietly, agreed politely

I guess that I forgot I had a choice

I let you push me past the breaking point

I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, you hear that sound

Like thunder gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Get ready cause I've had enough

I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm floating like a butterfly

Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes

I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, you hear that sound

Like thunder gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Get ready 'cause I've had enough

I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar...

Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar..." Lilly sings and our team are shocked at the quality of her voice.

They expected it to be gruff and tough yet still have playfulness much like her personality instead they got a soft, soulful voice that conveys emotion almost as if Lilly actually went through such bad times herself. Needless to say she got a standing ovation. But unfortunately for everyone the festivities had to be ruined by a swirling black portal appearing above the stage.

"What the hell?" Lilly asks backing away from the portal as green bat-like creatures stream out the portal and grab her with the rest of the team.

"Honey I'm home. Ah it's good to be back." A woman around thirty says coming through the portal on the back of a black dragon.

She has black hair that is pulled into a messy ponytail, pale skin that makes a corpse look like it's got a healthy glow, blood red lips, black soulless eyes and an overall look that screams evil. She is wearing a long sleeve black dress that hits the floor with red embellishments, black heels and a red cape as if she didn't have enough villain clichés. I think we all know who the villain is.

"Who the hell are you? And why the fuck are you here?" Lilly asks her voice a growl as she tries to escape and the audience flee the stadium in terror.

"Now, now Miss Logan. You shouldn't mess with someone who could end your life with a thought now should you?" The woman asks as she waves a black dragon wand at Lilly and she starts turning to stone.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time she's done something so idiotic." A voice with an unmistakable accent says from the crowd and everyone looks to see the speaker leaning back in a chair with their feet up.

The person speaking basically looks like someone you might accidently bump into on the street not one of the most powerful beings in the known universes. She looks about fifteen with a youthful face, bright brown eyes that promise mischief and pain covered by Clark Kent style purple glasses, a small mouth turned up in a smirk, pale skin that shows she prefers the dark, dark brown hair that just reaches her shoulder blades and looks about 6 feet even. She is wearing dark blue jeggings, a purple baggy t-shirt which reaches the middle of her thigh and purple sneakers. All in all she doesn't look the least bit threatening.

"Who the heck are you?" The woman asks the girl as she stands up and heads towards the stage.

"Some call me Athena, others Minerva and some even call me Mother Earth. I'm not sure what to call myself honestly." The girl says walking up onto stage as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

"Great another crazy girl." The woman says tossing a hand out in the girl's direction and firing a beam of black energy at the girl.

The girl doesn't move. In fact she does nothing to shield herself in anyway. The energy hits her dead on leaving a cloud of dust obscuring her from view.

"Now where was I? Oh yes. Killing Reese then bringing back Gypsy to kill her and then killing the human race." The woman says flying over to Reese while Lilly was half-way turned to stone.

"You know Umbra that would be an impressive plan if I didn't hear it before." The girl says walking out the dust without a scratch on her.

"How did you survive?!" Umbra yells as she flies down to the girl.

"You honestly don't remember me do you?" The girl asks her eyes alright with mirth as she crosses her arms and juts out her hip.

"Why would I remember a runt like you?!" Umbra yells at her while our team slowly turns to stone.

"Maybe you would remember this." The girl says as her eyes turn a bright milky white and Umbra is cover by the same colour before being tossed around like a rag doll.

"Still don't remember?" The girl asks walking up to where Umbra was tangled in a bunch of purple wires.

"You're Heroina!" Umbra yells in fear as the girl smirks again and nods her head.

The green bats holding our heroes disappear and they are no longer being turned to stone. Everyone is shocked at the display of power.

"So that's my name huh? I always remembered it started with an H but never the whole name. I guess I'm just so used to being called the goddess of wisdom and war as well as domestic things." Heroina says as her outfit morphs as well as her appearance.

She is now wearing a white dress that flows to the floor with a blue band under her bust and a simple blue tiara on her head but the most remarkable change is her hair now lows past her knees, is a jet black and her eyes are an owl yellow.

"So Umbra you have a choice. Either leave my favourite pet project alone or you could rot in the pits of lavender. You're choice." Heroina says snapping her fingers and Umbra is imprisoned in a cage made of lavender infused steel.

"But you're supposed to be dead! I killed you myself!" Umbra shouts while paling if that's even possible.

"Funny how the universes always have a back-up plan. You didn't honestly think that tiny lavender sword could do me in did you? If so then you're sorely mistaken. All it did was give me a well needed nap." Heroina says as our heroes decide to run out of there like chickens and live to fight another day.

"Now what do you chose?" Heroina asks as white smoke clouds them from view.

"I'll leave them alone." Umbra says and as the smoke clears we see they are gone.

All that remains is a single owl feather.

* * *

"Gypsy! You're back! And who are they?" Bandit asks a fully human Gypsy with black hair and eyes as she's thrown out a portal with three other people.

They each have black hair, pale skin and black eyes but that's where the similarities end. The oldest which looks around Lilly's age has shaggy black hair that hangs over his forehead, a permanent smirk on his face and is wearing a black t-shirt, brown kakis and white sneakers. The youngest has long black hair which reaches the middle of her back, is the most adorable little 9 year old you've ever seen and is wearing a pink dress and white shoes. The middle one that looks about Gypsy's age has shaggy hair like the oldest except his is covered by a red cap and he is wearing a blue hoodie, black jeans and white sneakers. And weirdest of all, all three are wearing gloves.

"What the heck happened to us?" The oldest one asks and just from the voice everyone knows who he is.

"Yakko! You're back!" Lilly yells practically jumping into his arms and giving him a hug so hard you swear you hear something crack.

"Lilly! Good to see you again! Found your dad yet?" Yakko asks when he sees Lilly's bright blue hair which she is now wearing in a shoulder length cut.

"Yeah and if he sees me hugging you were both dead." Lilly says happily laughing as she buries her head in his chest.

"Something tells me they've met before." Okladka says and by the looks of it Lilly wasn't moving anytime soon and neither was Yakko.

"Oh yeah. Lilly's a huge fan of the Animaniacs. She's slept with a Yakko plushie since she was five. Had a huge crush on him too." Catherine says leaning against the wall of the Cat Cave since they were still locked out of SHIELD but on the plus side world hunger was on the decrease and every country in the world now had a sustainable power source.

"Wait a minute. Lilly? Lilly Carter?" Gypsy asks as Lilly lets go of Yakko only to go wide eyed at the sight of Gypsy.

"Gypsy Maria Garcia-Lehmkuhl! Where have you been for the past 11 years?" Lilly asks giving her childhood friend a hug so fierce it made what she gave Yakko look like a cuddle.

"Trapped in SHIELD then in a different dimension and you?" Gypsy asks managing to pry Lilly off her.

"Working in the slums of New York while making a quick buck here and there. Bought my own place too. We're all living there." Lilly says almost as if they had never been separated.

"Good for you." Gypsy says with a smile as they all sit down on the couches arranged around the giant plasma screen each getting a fresh drink.

Time skip to a few hours later…

"So I say 'You honestly think you can beat me' and he says 'No' before blacking out." Lilly says close to total intoxication.

Unlike her dad she could not hold down her whisky. And neither could anyone else in the room.

"Wow you are one tough cookie." Yakko says draping an arm around Lilly's shoulders.

"I have to be to keep you in line." Lilly says snuggling up to Yakko and falling asleep much like the rest of the team.

Man I do not envy the hangover they'll have tomorrow. And as the years went by everything became normal. Yakko and Lilly decided to get married no shocker there. Aleksy finally asked out Catherine on a date and they are currently living in Poland with two great kids. Everyone else found their happily ever after and Umbra never bothered anyone again. And that's the end of our story.

"And trust me folks there won't be a sequel." Heroina says popping out of nowhere.

"Or will there?" Umbra asks also popping up out of nowhere only to get chased by Heroina in a very comic way.

Well that's our story folks and thank you for sticking with us so long. I wonder what the X-men are up to.

* * *

**Finally done. Good-bye. Chavonnie26 out.**


End file.
